The Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is an essential technology for the future electronic products and has a huge market. An antenna of a conventional NFC product is mainly provided on a certain side of a cell or is attached inside a housing. Generally, coils formed through a metallic wiring are provided on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or on a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC), and then the PCB or the FPC having the coils is attached on the cell or the housing. Main problems of the above antenna are described as follows. Abrasion or misalignment is easy to occur at a wiring junction of the NFC antenna due to repeated dismantlement and mounting of the cell and the housing, resulting in the deterioration of antenna signal quality and affecting the use of a function of the NFC product. In addition, since the antenna of the NFC product is generally located inside the housing, transmission of an NFC signal may be affected if the housing is made of a metallic material. Thus sturdy metallic materials are excluded when selecting the material for the housing of the electronic product.
For example, the above problems present in many electronic products mounted with an NFC antenna and an Organic Light-emitting Diode (OLED) display. The OLED display is a new panel display having advantages such as active luminescence, high contrast, fast response and light weight, and is regarded as a next generation display displacing the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The luminescence principle of the OLED is that, various function layers, including a charge injection layer, a charge transport layer and a light-emitting layer, are interposed between a positive electrode and a negative electrode; and the OLED may emit light by applying a proper voltage on the electrodes.
Since the NFC antenna is not reasonably arranged in the electronic product mounted with the NFC antenna and the OLED display, abrasion or misalignment is easy to occur at the wiring junction of the NFC antenna, thereby resulting in deterioration of antenna signal quality and restricting selectable materials for the housing of the electronic product. Since the OLED display is integratable with the NFC antenna during the progress of manufacturing the OLED display, there is a need to design a new OLED display integrated with an NFC antenna to solve the above problems.